The present invention relates to the positions of terminals of a recording/reproducing separation type magnetic head which copes with a high recording density, and the shape and structure of its lead-out conductors.
In connection with the pads of a magnetic head, there has been JP-A-6-103530 disclosing a layout method of bonding pads capable of freely setting lead-out directions of wires. This method contemplates to accomplish a smaller thickness and a smaller size by obliquely disposing the bonding pads to an air bearing surface.